Veneno
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día tres - Poison / Veneno] Ennoshita tiene musofobia. A Tanaka el pequeño roedor le recuerda al hámster que su hermana tuvo de niña.


**3\. Poison/Veneno (TanaEnno)**

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado hace unos diez minutos. El equipo de los cuervos había organizado el tema de la limpieza de modo tal que todos se encargaran de ordenar los implementos deportivos al menos una vez por mes con su pareja elegida según afinidad. Ese martes, era turno de Tanaka y Ennoshita.

Ambos eran una de esas _parejas disparejas_.

Ryūnosuke era ruidoso e incluso, arrebatado en múltiples ocasiones. Muchas veces sus cercanos le consideraban un palillo de fósforo, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad –sólo le faltaba ser pelirrojo–. De cabeza caliente y cuerpo delgado. Bastaba una mínima provocación para que el chico se encendiera e iniciara una sarta de expresiones verbales y kinésicas dignas de un yakuza. Y sólo eran unos pocos compañeros de equipo quienes podían controlarle antes de que la llamarada se transformara en incendio. Porque sólo ellos sabían la medida exacta de agua necesaria para enfriar a Tanaka y ponerlo en su lugar de ser necesario

Chikara era uno de esos compañeros. De una personalidad mucho más serena que la del otro chico de segundo, sabía muy bien cómo contenerlo. Cuándo había que ignorarlo y cuándo había que decirle algo que le hiciera guardar silencio por el bien del equipo y que este no se transformara en un campo de batalla.

No obstante, y más allá de lo harto que luciera el moreno la mayor parte del tiempo que quedaba a cargo de Tanaka, y muchas veces también de Nishinoya, tenían una muy buena relación. Llegaba un punto en que las ridiculeces del chico de la cabeza rapada hacían que Chikara estallara en risas. Y eso era algo que Tanaka sabía muy bien cómo hacer. Sabía qué caras poner cuando el otro le había dicho que se detuviese. Pero jamás iba a detenerse, no cuando una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era animar al resto. Aun cuando eso implicara muchas veces ponerse en ridículo.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó el número seis cuando vio que su compañero de segundo año se estaba demorando demasiado recogiendo los balones

Cuando el de cabeza rapada se dio vuelta, tenía dos pelotas por debajo de su camiseta. Ennoshita lo miró descompuesto, casi como si acabase de ver la abominación más grande del planeta.

— ¡Ay, no lo sé! ¡Estas cosas me hacen doler la espalda! —habló con una fallida voz femenina mientras subía y bajaba cada balón como si se trataran de dos grotescos implantes de silicona.

— Deja eso. Tengo hambre y debo llegar a casa a estudiar —hizo caso omiso del ocioso de su amigo y se volteó para entrar a la bodega.

Tanaka rodó los ojos y colocó los balones que tenía como tetas, y los demás que estaban en el piso aún, en el carro con el que los transportaban. Caminó detrás de Ennoshita y se acercó al cuarto con la calma que sólo alguien que no tienen nada que hacer al llegar a casa, tendría. Por supuesto que tenía deberes, pero no es como si le apresuraran en lo absoluto, al contrario de Chikara, quien tenía ojeras ante la deprivación de sueño por quedarse hasta tarde estudiando.

— ¿Sabes por qué siempre estás de mal humor? Porque te tomas todo demasiado en serio ¿Nunca viste "El Rey León"? _¡Hakuna Mata...!_

El número cinco detuvo su improvisado canturreo cuando escuchó un grito desde la misma bodega donde hace menos de un minuto Ennoshita había entrado para guardar la red. Jamás le había escuchado gritar así. Ahogó la risa por un momento y dejó el carrito con los balones a un lado de la entrada del cuarto para ver qué era lo que le había sucedido al próximo heredero al puesto de capitán de Karasuno.

Ennoshita se encontraba en una esquina de la bodega, con sus manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo como si alguien más le hubiese acorralado. Su expresión era como si hubiese visto algo tan tenebroso como un fantasma, o peor aún, al director en shorts deportivos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido ante la posición de su compañero. Recogió la red que el chico había dejado caer a sus pies y la acomodó donde correspondía.

El moreno levantó el brazo derecho, más tembloroso que el centrifugado de una lavadora en mal estado y apuntó a un montón de cachivaches, elementos de aseo y deportivos apilados del otro lado del cuarto.

— Un ratón —respondió apenas— Hay un puto ratón del lado de allá.

Sin siquiera intentar contenerse esta vez, la risa de Tanaka salió de sus labios como resoplido para luego transformarse en una estridente carcajada. Chikara sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mas no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba.

— ¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso! —espetó con el rostro completamente arrebolado.

Le tenía pánico a los roedores. No era tan terrible con los que eran domesticados y se encontraban en un jaula, pero aún así no se atrevería a tocarlos ni mucho menos sostener a uno en la mano aunque le pagaran.

— ¡Es jodidamente gracioso! ¡Mírate! —se secó una lágrima y trató de calmar su respiración.

— ¡No lo es, maldición! Están llenos de enfermedades y lo único que esto significa es que estamos entrenando bajo condiciones insalubres —balbuceaba mecánicamente, como si se tratara de un discurso prefabricado por un médico o fiscalizador de escuelas que sale en el matinal.

— Vale, vale... —lanzó un suspiro agudo, por fin dejando de reír— ¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?

— ¿Cómo?

— Ni idea, debe haber veneno para ratones por acá mismo... —se movió en dirección a un estante donde mismo antes Chikara había apuntado

Antes de que Ryūnosuke llegara demasiado lejos, el futuro capitán lo sostuvo del hombro de su camiseta. No lo pensó, sólo lo hizo. Y cuando se percató de aquello y Tanaka también, volteándose a ver qué le retuvo, Ennoshita ocultó la mirada en su brazo estirado.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido.

— Matarlo —dijo casi en un hilo de voz— Sólo sácalo de aquí.

Tanaka miró a su compañero y entonces comprendió que el chico iba en serio. De verdad temía a aquel diminuto animal, pero era lo suficientemente justo como para no querer eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

— Ennoshita, si no nos deshacemos de él, alguien más lo pillará y se llevará un susto de los buenos —quitó con cuidado la mano sobre su hombro para tratar de hablarle al más bajo y que éste se calmara— ¡Hasta Kiyoko-san podría ver al bicharraco ese! —empezó a hacer ademanes con sus extremidades, mientras caminaba decidido hasta el estante y velozmente comenzó a depositar el veneno en forma de pellet en algunos rincones de la bodega— Y ya sabes lo que dicen _"¡Quémalos antes de que dejen huevos!"_

— ¡LOS RATONES NO PONEN HUEVOS, PELÓN IDIOTA!

Tan pronto Chikara terminó la frase, escucharon un pequeño chillido desde el montón de artefactos de múltiples usos. Volvió a quedar de piedra, a lo que Ryūnosuke le respondió haciéndole guardar silencio colocando el índice en su propia boca. El chico rapado se arrodilló y con la linterna de su teléfono comenzó a alumbrar entre los rincones donde pudo meterse el roedor.

— Procura que no corra hacia mí. Te lo suplico.

— No lo hará. La puerta está abierta así que si no lo atrapo, arrancará al exterior —habló lo más despacio que pudo para no asustar al prófugo animal— Tendremos suerte si sale vivo.

— No quiero verlo.

El temor a los roedores paralizaba de tal manera a Ennoshita que ni siquiera pensaba en salir de la bodega él solo ¿Qué tal si el ratón salía y se quedaba dando vueltas en la cancha y lo perseguía a donde él arrancase? Era mucho más seguro esperar a que Tanaka lo sacara al patio y luego poder salir juntos del cuarto.

— ¡Woah! ¡Acá está!

— ¿Es... Está bien? —tartamudeó. Sabía que en el fondo, el pobre ratón ni tenía culpa de su fobia.

— Vivito y coleando.

— Genial —se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos— Avísame cuando lo hayas liberado en el patio.

El más alto de los dos no pudo evitar recordar el hámster que Saeko tuvo cuando ambos eran niños. Sintió algo de culpa por haber tirado veneno de ratas en el sector, condenando a la siguiente plaga que decidiera pasearse por el lugar. Pero al menos ese pequeño, podría salvarse.

Lo tomó del pellejo de su cuello y espalda y lo guardó en el hueco que se formaba entre sus dos manos casi cerradas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Chikara escuchó el movimiento de las zapatillas de Tanaka, y al no oír más al ratón chillar, descubrió poco a poco su rostro para toparse cara a cara con el otro chico, quien le mostraba al animal entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratase.

— ¡Míralo! ¿No es adorable? —le dijo al moreno y prosiguió dado que este no le respondió— Me recuerda mucho a Señor Mofletes. Claro que el hámster de mi hermana no tenía una cola tan gruesa como esta... —tomó al animal de su cola por un momento para mirarle en detalle.

Un sonido pesado le hizo volver a poner atención en Ennoshita, quien se había desplomado a sus pies.

— Oh... —articuló con el ratón aún en sus manos— A ti te puse veneno y aún así Ennoshita terminó muriéndose antes que tú.

Tiró al ratón por la minúscula ventana que daba al patio y luego se dedicó a darle pequeñas bofetadas a su compañero para que volviera en sí. Cuando lo consiguió, el número seis le miró con ojos aletargados.

— Dime que te lavaste las manos antes de tocarme.

— Uhm ¿no?

Chikara volvió a desmayarse.


End file.
